Christmastime Lovers
by RainingYellowRoses
Summary: This is a short AU fluff piece where Itachi and Shisui are long-time lovers and work as a pediatric doctor and a paramedic, respectively. It's Christmastime and there's reindeer antlers, flirting, and humor involved. "I've never seen a reindeer smoking before."


Title: Christmastime Lovers  
Rating: PG13  
Genre and/or Pairing: fluff/humor, Itachi/Shisui  
Spoilers: none really  
Warnings: some language, a little kissing. nothing to extreme  
Word Count: 857  
Summary: A short AU fluff piece where Itachi and Shisui are long-time lovers and work as a pediatric doctor and a paramedic, respectively. It's Christmastime and there's reindeer antlers, flirting, and humor involved.

~X~

Itachi liked to think of himself as a gentleman. He was kind, helpful, and had dedicated his life to healing children. Which was why, when he was asked to don some kind of Christmas gear for the holidays in order to liven the gloomy spirits of his patients, the raven didn't even think twice. He simply grabbed a reindeer headband, a generic pair of antlers adorned with a few gold bells and a red ribbon, and placed them on his head. He even managed to almost forget they were there by the end of the day. It was like they were a part of his everyday outfit.

He had gotten so used to them that when he left work to head home he forgot to take them off. He stepped outside the back door for a quick smoke before heading to his car and that's when he spotted his childhood best friend and long-time boyfriend, Shisui. The other raven was slightly older and had dark chestnut brown hair which fell just below his shoulders in soft waves. Currently it was pulled back in a loose ponytail with some shorter pieces of hair falling forward and framing his face. Itachi thought his boyfriend really was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and he was just as caring despite his carefree and lackadaisical attitude.

At the moment, Shisui was showing just how much he truly cared about people by running around frantically and looking worried as he and the other paramedic on his team were wheeling their unconscious patient through the emergency entrance. Itachi didn't think the other raven had noticed him in his haste, but apparently he had because a few moments later the paramedic came back out the hospital doors and leaned against the wall next to him. After a short moment of silence Shisui's face suddenly lit up and a smirk stretched across his face.

"I've never seen a reindeer smoking before."

Itachi let out a quiet laugh and raised his eyebrow in the older raven's direction. His eyes crinkled minutely as a more subtle smile spread across his face. One of his hands lifted up to play with one the slightly shorter man's soft curls as he replied.

"You have something against reindeers smoking? I thought you were all about equal rights. What happened to, 'all species are equal' and 'humans are animals to'?"

Shisui smacked the other raven lightly on his side as he let out a short laugh. The taller man had injected a slightly whiny tone and used a higher pitch when mimicking him, but he didn't really mind. They'd known each other for a long time and Shisui could tell when the younger man was joking, even when others could not.

"Asshole. I don't sound like that," he said with a light grin.

Itachi smiled back at him with a sarcastic glint in his eyes.

"I know, you're right, love. Your voice is much higher pitched than that."

Shisui gaped at him for a second before letting out a soft giggle. People seemed to think the older raven didn't have a sense of humor, but the paramedic was inclined to disagree. Itachi was intensely professional while on the job but as soon as you got him out of the workplace a sharp sense of humor and wittiness made itself known.

"Dammit, 'Tachi. You know I hate you, right?"

Itachi smirked and took a one last long drag of his cigarette before answering.

"You know you love me," he said, stubbing out the but of his smoke.

He dropped the stub in the garbage before placing a gentle kiss to Shisui's lips.

"And I love you to Shisui, the feelings mutual."

He stepped away from the older man and started heading towards his car.

"I'm about to head out but I'll see you at home. You need anything from the grocery store? I think I might stop there on the way."

The paramedic grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt before answering and pulled him into another kiss. He was the first to deepen it, nipping at the taller man's lower lip and sliding his tongue against the crease between the two, but Itachi answered just as passionately. The taller man pushed him carefully up against the wall and pressed their bodies flush against each other as the kiss continued to deepen. Their mouths pulled apart after a moment, gasping for air.

"…Some wine would be nice," Shisui said, eyes flicking up to stare into Itachi's.

The younger raven watched him for a moment, unable to tear his eyes away, before finally snapping out of it as the paramedic smirked at him and lifted one eyebrow.

"Right, wine. I'm on it, love. See you at home."

He pressed one last kiss to Shisui's lips before pulling away and leaving. Shisui smiled happily as he watched his lover walk away. Tonight was going to be good for sure. Later that night, as the paramedic was leaving, he made sure to grab a Santa hat from the same bin his partner had got the reindeer antlers and pulled it on before walking out.

~X~

A/N: Ahhhh it felt good to write this. I've been writing so many essays for college lately that this was a really nice breath of fresh air. This little fic gave me a chance to spread my creative wings haha. :D


End file.
